Deux Anges
by SabineRvs
Summary: The night Erik loses Christine to Raoul he crosses paths with Phedre, perhaps the one woman fully able to feel complete compassion for him without pity. I wrote this on a whim after reading both books in succession.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a first-timer for me. This only the first of what will hopefully be many chapters. Due to the native language of the characters, there is minimal french but I tried to put in a translation in a manner that won't interrupt the story. It goes without saying that none of these characters are originally mine, no rights, no profit. Enjoy!...hopefully.

ERIK

He needed to clear his mind. After the disastrous debut performance of his opera and the events following, he was in a particularly murderous frame of mind. He had gambled everything and lost. Christine was gone, his home was gone; everything was over. True, in one moment of compassion he had let the girl and her lover go. Afterwards he only felt regret; regret and anger at the injustice of his life.

"Christine, why?" He muttered to himself.

He felt as if he were standing at the edge of a precipice. His life had turned upside down with the arrival of Christine and now she was gone. For that brief period he had been happy. Music was his gift to her and this was how she had repaid him. He had given her his soul and she wanted nothing more of him.

God help the person who crossed him this evening. He was in a black mood and strode aimlessly outside along the back streets and alleys surrounding the opera house. His steps led him along the riverfront. He paused momentarily on the shore. He was not afraid of the dark of night. Any who would dare harm him would soon realize their mistake.

Alone in the dark he could recall the feel of Christine's brief kiss; the only one he had ever had. He could still feel her warm lips pressed gently against his. He held onto the memory fiercely refusing to dwell on what had followed.

He could see the lightest mist along the surface of the water. The mist drifted lightly over the river. Off in the distance there was the palest pink creeping over the horizon. Dawn must be coming soon he realized. It had been a long night. Emotionally exhausted, he stood and waited. What was he waiting for?

There were those who believed the time between night and dawn to be special. For one moment the barriers between the worlds blurred and anything was possible. He chuckled to himself. He was far too old to believe in fairy tales. It was bad enough that he had engendered so many of the legends and stories surrounding him without beginning to believe a few himself.

He set off again, this time down an unfamiliar road.

Perhaps he should return home. By now the mob had surely given up their search for him. But there was nothing left for him to return to. Christine had left forever with Raoul. He did not trust her promise to return. His home had been compromised. Too many now knew the secret of where it lay.

Erik was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the couple striding towards him; a tall man and a small slender woman. They too were both distracted by their conversation. He looked up too late to correct his course and the tall man walked straight into him. While both were startled, neither man fell. With a huff of impatience, Erik spun around to see the young man had crouched in front of the woman. He held a dagger in each hand, ready to defend them both.

Ah a fight! Just the thing he needed. Erik darted forward trying the young man's defenses. The woman waited in a recessed doorway as the two men circled each other.

"Monsieur, you may want to put those away. Children should not play with weapons." Erik said.

The young man did not respond but looked slightly puzzled.

"I am afraid you have caught me in a rather bad mood this evening but I promise if you put those away I will spare both you and the woman."

"Joscelin!" It was the woman.

"Stay there Phedre." said the man. Momentarily distracted he tried to keep himself between her and his target. She was walking towards Erik.

"For the love of Elua Phedre! Please, stay where you are!" said the young man.

"He's D'Angeline Joscelin." She said exasperated. "Let me at least speak to him first."

"D'Angeline, mademoiselle?" Erik had never heard this term. D'Angeline? Who were these people ?

"I am French madame." Erik called. For the first time he took complete notice of her. She was beautiful with full brown hair. Her presence made up for her lack of stature. As she came closer he noticed one spot of red in her left eye. His world suddenly became smaller and there was nothing else but this woman.

"French," She said thoughtfully. "I am not sure I know this word. How is it you come to speak our language?"

"Est-ce que vous m'entends quand je vous parle?" Erik asked. (trans. Do you understand what I am saying to you?)

She looked at him questioningly. "Of course I understand you monsieur. We are speaking the same language."

PHEDRE

I could feel Joscelin behind me waiting. This certainly was a puzzle. The stranger in front of me stood nearly as tall as Joscelin. We had been on our way back home from the shrine dedicated to Naamah when we came across him. He stood completely still as I approached and I saw his gaze flicker to my left eye.

"Where is this France which you say you are from?" I asked him. I watched his face intently as he answered. While we could understand each other his manner of speaking differed slightly from ours.

"We are _in_ France madam," he answered.

"Nonsense," said Joscelin. "We are in the province of Namarre in Terre D'Ange."

Joscelin edged towards me. Clearly he still did not trust our stranger.

This gentleman had the most amazing speaking voice. I felt drawn to that voice. It was beautiful, full and resonant. There were poets at home who would willingly give anything to possess a voice like that of this strange man. He stayed silent for a moment and what I could see of his face was pensive. Why would someone need to cover their face? The mask was non-descript and somehow did not draw attention to itself.

"Sir, it would seem that we have begun quite poorly. My name is Phedre, this is my consort and companion Joscelin," who at the mention of his name gave one of his sweeping Casseline bows.

"The fault is mine madame, my name is Erik." he spoke again in that voice. He swept off his hat and gave a bow to rival that of Joscelin's in gracefulness. There was a certain power that emanated from him. His every move was measured; there was strained sensuality there calling out to me.

He nodded towards Joscelin. In doing so he looked at our surroundings. Something must have troubled him for he slowly pivoted around as if noticing for the first time where we were. His back was to us and I could hear a low mutter. One hand clenched at the folds of his cloak. He turned back to us.

"It would seem that I am nowhere near where I started my walk this evening." He began. "Since you know where we are, might I impose on your hospitality a bit longer?"

Joscelin grabbed my arm muttering in my ear. "Phedre, no! We don't know him. He found his way here; let him find his way back."

I looked away from Joscelin to our companion who waited for an answer.

Erik locked eyes with me. A thrill shot through me. I felt a low throbbing in my body. His eyes widened briefly and I was sure he felt it too. I could hear the faint rustling of wings around me and the smell of roses. He was meant to come with us. Slowly, I walked directly in front of him.

"Terre D'ange," he said again smiling. "Un Ange…does that make you an angel?"

"Our people are descended from angels who once walked the earth." I said. "We value our heritage and named our land after them."

For the first time, Erik laughed and took my hands in his.

"Someone once named me the Angel of Music," he said thoughtfully looking down. Slowly he turned my hands over in his. I could feel the strength in them. One of his fingers traced the lines on my palm searching. His mouth tightened briefly and his fingers gripped mine.

"It would seem that we shall be a pair of angels together. Lead on, I shall follow wherever you go."

And with that we made our way towards the camp we had outside the city; Erik escorting me with Joscelin trailing behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies, it's been awhile since the last chapter. Hopefully once summer starts I can really get into the story. I promise this will be the only "walking" chapter I do. :)

Thank you for the review. It certainly was encouraging.

* * *

PHEDRE

A short while later we made camp. It had been so long since we traveled on the road that Joscelin and I preferred to avoid the inns. There was something to be said for camping outside.

Erik proved to be very little trouble and even helped Joscelin set up camp while I worked on starting the fire. Erik gave no indication of wanting to discuss the initial shock that we both had felt. He was a mystery. I knew enough to not inquire about his mask or how he came to be in the middle of Namarre so close to where our pilgrimage was.

He was one of mine. Of that there was no doubt. For some reason he was meant to come with us. Judging by his first reaction to us, there was something to fear in this man. There was some inner streak of darkness and cruelty in him, of that there was no question. Whether it was part of his character or the outcome of a difficult life, I had no idea. All I knew was that I was called to him. Perhaps he was in need of compassion.

Later that evening Joscelin and I sat by the fire. Erik had gone off into the woods alone for a time.

"Phedre, where do you suppose he came from?" asked Joscelin. We were lounging against a log watching the flames.

"I'm not sure." I whispered. "I do know there is some purpose in his being here."

Joscelin was quiet for a moment. "I suppose this means that you plan on bringing him home with us."

"That would be the best idea for now." I sat up and looked down at him. "He would be safer with us in the City of Elua than he would be wandering around the countryside; especially if he continues to hide his face behind that mask."

"But love," Joscelin interrupted, "we weren't due back home for at least a year. We still have it with us."

I shifted back against Joscelin his arm once again circling my waist. "Yes, that is so but no-one else knew that other than Hyacinthe. Let us worry about our guest for now. We can always plan another trip."

Joscelin sighed.

"Of course. At least we will be home before winter starts." He kissed the top of my head. "Why don't you go inside and sleep. I can take the first watch."

ERIK

Erik watched Phedre kiss Joscelin before climbing into their tent. She was beautiful. He had always had a weakness for beautiful things. He wondered if she could sing at all. He needed rest for now and perhaps this was the best way. Here no-one was hunting him down; there were no reminders of his sins, of his pain. Here perhaps, he could forget for a time.

He had no idea where he was now and his best chance was to follow along with his new companions. He knew nothing about them but anything was better than the hell he had left behind. Let them take him to their City of Elua.

He ducked into the small shelter he had built and fell asleep.

Over the next few days they slowly traveled towards the capital. He was curious as to why a young couple would choose to travel alone and in the open. When questioned, Phedre only laughed explaining that they had done this so often now that they traveled faster alone than with a group.

"Joscelin trained as a Cassiline so we rarely have to worry about our safety on the road," she explained. After further questions, Erik learned about the brotherhood of men sworn to protect their charges.

"We train from youth to be perfect companions," Joscelin offered. "I was assigned to the house that Phedre belonged to many years ago."

Joscelin still had not warmed to him.

Erik stayed silent for a time. He let his horse follow the others as he studied the land about him. They had met very few people on the road which he quite preferred. He was wary of having too many people about and was grateful that his companions hadn't stopped at any of the inns.

He was surprised that neither of the two had questioned the need for his mask. Often people failed to see past it creating a barrier in all his relationships. When he spoke with Phedre, she looked past that. He had felt something on their first meeting. He wasn't sure what it had been but from that point Erik had felt a strong pull towards her. Even now without looking he knew where she was. It would be foolish to believe she had felt the same. For now he would be content with learning as much as he could about Phedre and Joscelin both.

It was a rare woman indeed, he thought, who would be able to see him for who he was.

One more thought occurred to him.

"You said that Joscelin is your consort."

Phedre, still looking forward, smiled, "Yes he is."

"You also mentioned that celibacy is a requirement of the Cassilines." Erik saw Joscelin begin to grin as well as he looked over towards Phedre. "I'm afraid that I do not understand how that is possible."

"Joscelin is no longer part of the Cassilines." Said Phedre. "It happened many years ago. Perhaps you could explain it better Joscelin."

Having lived a life of forced celibacy, Erik needed no explanations. He noticed the genuine affection between the two and was briefly jealous of what he had missed in life. Once again he thought of Christine and he felt his chest tighten. One chaste kiss was all he had ever known. He had committed murder and risked damnation for her sake.

No, Erik needed no explanations from Joscelin.


End file.
